laytonocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brittney Earnhardt
~'DetectiveLayton92' "Take one more step and I'll rearrange that masked face of yours!" Brittney Earnhardt is the main protagonist in Psychic Detective, Shadowed Abductor, Final Hours, Force of Impact, and Bitter Truth. Profile Appearance Brittney wears a dark gray suit with a light pink camisole underneath, and a pair of light gray shoes. She also wears her police badge on a chain as a necklace, and keeps her pistol on her belt, concealed under her suit jacket. When off from work, she wears denim jeans, a pair of black open-toed sandals, and a light gray shirt with a pale pink rose on it. In Shadowed Abductor, she wears a dark red, long-sleeved dress, a pair of dark blue heels, and a golden pendant. She also carries a silver clutch bag in which she keeps her badge and gun. Personality Brittney is a very kind and calm person most of the time, but can be 'trigger-happy' and can let her temper fly when she is angry. She is very intelligent, and can defend herself well in a fight. She can be defensive and protective of the people she cares about, and also takes pride in her job as a detective. She likes puzzles and tea, but not as obsessively as the professor. Brittney has a 'go with the flow' personality, and is fairly casual overall. Plot Early Life Brittney was born in Sacramento, California, in the United States, to Star Anise Earnhardt, an employee for Jean Descole's father at the time. He was experimenting on Star in the U.S. while she was carrying Brittney, which caused the experiments' results to pass down from Star to Brittney, thus giving Brittney unique abilities. When Star was hired for the job at the Telepathic Research Institute, her husband and Brittney's father, Nathaniel, was working in London, halfway around the world. Nathaniel had already divorced Star and did not want to leave London, but when he heard about her death, he rushed back to California. Because Nathaniel could not be asked to stay in the United States, he left Brittney with her grandparents. ''Psychic Detective Brittney Earnhardt thinks that Jean Descole may be after her. She has witnessed his cronies follow her around town and spy on her for a week now, but she doesn't know their motive. She turns to the world renowned puzzle solver, Professor Layton, for help. The case they encounter is strange, as it ties Descole, superhuman abilities, and the events of 35 years ago together... Shadowed Abductor A year and a week after the last case, Brittney and Layton are invited to the grand opening of a very high-class art gallery. Since neither Brittney nor Layton are celebrites or wealthy, why were they invited? Brittney notices someone lurking around the social gathering, looking nonetheless suspicious, and goes to follow them. After a while, Brittney hasn't returned, and that sends Layton and Luke (who had recently arrived, now 14 years old) into a state of panic. Layton finds Brittney's phone outside lying on the ground with a disturbing message, and he realizes that Brittney may be in grave danger... Final Hours A mere three weeks after ''Shadowed Abductor, strange events begin happening, specifically earthquakes. The ground shakes violently, and after the quake, everyone feels a strange sensation of Déjà vu, as people begin repeating what they've already said and done a few minutes prior. Then, another earthquake happens, but this time, people begin repeating the events of an hour ago. It seems as if the amount of time that the quakes are going back is increasing steadily, and it turns out that the world may be ending. It's up to Brittney to save it... ''Force of Impact After ''Final Hours, Brittney receives a call from her best friend and detective, Audrey Lancaster, requesting her, Luke, and the professor to visit her in Sacramento, California. Brittney accepts and takes 'the boys' to her hometown. But after a long chat with Audrey, Brittney drives back to the hotel where Luke and Layton are, a car blindsides her in an intersection, putting her into a coma. Will she survive...? ''Bitter Truth After Force of Impact, Brittney stirs over her intuition, thinking Broneph Reinel hasn't told her all the information he had found on Nicole, so she breaks into his office and steals the file on Jeanne. The next day, she searches the folder, when she is interrupted by a phone call from Audrey. While trying to keep up a conversation, she finds disturbing information, causing her to hang up. Just what did she find that was so devastating? At the very end, Brittney is ''arrested on accounts of first degree breaking-and-entering, and first degree theft. Will Layton bail her out? A Word From The Creator Brittney's been through a lot since her creation. Appearance changes, nearly being killed in a car crash, getting kidnapped by a possibly mental woman who claims to be Descole's lover...yeah, she's been through it all. And now she's been arrested for stealing ONE file from Reinel's office. But nooo, she claims she 'didn't have any other way to obtain the intel' and 'any other cop would've done the same too.' Yeah. Right. Sure. Whatever you say, Brittney. (Of course, I never actually wrote that anywhere, but that's what she thinks.) Anyway, if I had set up her story differently, she would've been dead and Jeanne still would've been alive. But no, the good guy must always win in the end...right? It's funny, because she was created when my favourite character was Layton. And then Jeanne came along. Which was funny too, because Layton was no longer my favourite character. Descole was. If I had a mind to, somebody should've 'bumped her off' and let Jeanne live...but I have to be nice. Look at what I'm saying! I resent my own character for a death of another of my own characters...what has gotten into me? But still, both Brittney and Jeanne are my favourite characters, both being my alter-egos, no matter what. Images Brittney standard.png|Standard pose and concept art #2, the one I went with. Brittney standard - Formal.png|Her outfit in Shadowed Abductor. BrittneyE3DS.png|Brittney's 3DS Mii with QR Code. Audrey and Brittney1.png|Brittney and her friend Audrey on summer vacation. Trivia *Brittney's full name is 'Brittney Lee Anise Earnhardt-Layton.' *Because Brittney's earliest case involving Layton and co. was in Eternal Diva, she couldn't have known Emmy from an earlier time. *She is shown to be 35 years old in Psychic Detective, and 36 in Force of Impact and Bitter Truth. *She has a bit of a photographic memory, which has helped her out on numerous occasions. *Her reading glasses are identical to those of her mother's. *Her gun is an American made Glock .22 caliber, and it is her personal weapon, not issued by the police. Category:OCs Category:OCs Category:Protagonists Category:DetectiveLayton92's OCs Category:Characters